


The Chicken Files 14

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [18]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 14





	The Chicken Files 14

File 13

„Danny, du musst...“ Brett stoppte sich selbst mitten ihm Satz. Wenn er schon seine guten Manieren und seine adlige Erziehung vergaß – er verbrachte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Daniel - und einfach in das Hotelzimmer des Amerikaners stürmte, dann sollte er wenigstens soviel Anstand besitzen und erst einmal grüßen, bevor er mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.

Also begann er erneut: „Schönen guten Abend, Daniel. Darf ich fragen, ob du bereits irgendwelche Pläne für Weihnachten hast?“

Danny, der mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand auf dem Sofa fläzte und sich kein bisschen an Bretts stürmischem Auftritt störte, erwiderte: „Du meinst außer zu schauen, welche Häschen mir in Saint Tropez in die Falle gehen?“

„Du musst...“, Brett unterbrach sich erneut. „Würde es dir viel ausmachen, stattdessen Weihnachten mit mir auf einem unserer Familienanwesen zu verbringen? Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun, einen wirklich großen.“

Danny räkelte sich nur gelangweilt. „Sicher, kein Problem Mylordlichkeit. Ich wollte schon immer mal so einen alten Kasten von innen sehen.“

„Danke. Da wäre noch etwas, dass du über meine Familie wissen solltest.“ 

Danny winkte lässig ab. „Null Problemo. Ich bin sicher, es handelt sich um nehmend ausreizende meine ausnehmend reizende Herrschaften.”

Brett hatte das Gefühl, er hatte gerade sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Vielleicht geschah ja noch ein Wunder und irgendjemand kam in den nächsten zwei Wochen auf die Idee, Weihnachten abzuschaffen.

///

Natürlich tat ihm niemand den Gefallen. Weihnachten fand wie jedes Jahr statt. Und natürlich waren die Sinclairs ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr vollständig versammelt. Und natürlich hatte er nicht den Mut gefunden, Danny vom wahren Grund seines Hier seins zu erzählen. Das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Aber vielleicht bekam Danny ja gar nichts mit. Doch wem machte er da etwas vor? 

Ihm entging der missbilligende Blick seines Vaters nicht, als er „seinen Freund Daniel Wilde“ vorstellte. Was auch kein Wunder war, angesichts der flapsigen Art mit der Danny jeden im Raum begrüßte. „Konntest du keinen Besseren finden. Ausgerechnet einen Amerikaner!“, zischte sein Vater ihm zu. „Dann hättest du dich selber um Onkel James gekümmert“, erwiderte Brett. Wieso nur hatte er sich überhaupt auf das Ganze eingelassen?

„Und das ist mein lieber Onkel James“, stellte er dann um ein Lächeln bemüht, das nicht ganz falsch wirkte, vor.

Danny lächelte dem älteren Herrn im knallpinken Hemd samt lilaner Krawatte liebenswürdig an. „Na endlich mal einer, der nicht so eine langweilige Tapete trägt. Ich dachte schon, der schlechte Geschmack ist erblich“, sagte er und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand.

„Ah, sie haben Geschmack, junger Mann“, erwiderte James Sinclair. „Und Brett offensichtlich auch.“ Er lächelte seinem Neffen zu. Der zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Das ist mein Cousin Alastair und“, er brach ab, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der junge Mann hieß, der am Arm seines Cousins hing. In Sachen Farbigkeit seiner Kleidung toppte er glatt noch Onkel James.

„Das ist mein lieber John“, erwiderte Alastair. Er beugte sich vertraulich zu Brett. „Hast du wirklich nichts besseres als einen aus den Kolonien gefunden?“, flüsterte er. 

„Alastair!“, ertönte da James’ tadelnde Stimme. „Liebe kennt keine Vorurteile. Wenn Danny Brett glücklich macht, dann steht dir nicht zu, ihn dafür zu verurteilen. Gerade dir sollte das klar sein, wo Männer wie wir genug unter Vorurteilen leiden mussten. Gerade wir müssen über solchen Dingen stehen.“

„Jawohl, Onkel James, du hast ganz Recht. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Daniel“, säuselte Alastair. „Es ist mir eine ausnehmende Freude, dich kennen zu lernen.“

Brett zog Danny hastig zur Seite, als der murmelte „Der ist ja so warm, der kann mit der flachen Hand bügeln.“

///

Brett war der Panik nahe, als Onkel James zum Dinner darauf bestand, dass er mit Danny an seiner rechten Seite saß. Alastair und John waren zu seiner Linken platziert. Danny schien sich an dem Arrangement nicht zu stören, plauderte stattdessen munter mit dem Onkel über alle möglichen Länder und Orte, die sie besucht hatten. Offensichtlich hatten sie erstaunlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten.

Brett war gerade dabei aufzuatmen, als Onkel James unvermittelt fragte. „Und wo wollt ihr heiraten? Ich habe ja immer von einer romantischen Hochzeit am Strand geträumt.“ Er seufzte abgrundtief. „Aber es sollte nicht sein. Mein Schatz ging von mir, bevor diese bonierten Politiker endlich einsahen, dass alle Menschen gleich sind.“

„Sei froh, Durchlocht“, erwiderte Danny – Onkel James hatte ihm über dem Glas Rotwein zum Geflügel das Du angeboten – „dass dir neimand das Ehejoch angelegt hat. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht freiwillig unter die Knute begeben.“

James Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ihr wollt nicht heiraten? Und ich hatte mich schon so auf eine schöne Feier gefreut. Ich würde sie euch auch ausrichten – und bezahlen natürlich.“

„John und ich, wir werden natürlich heiraten, Onkel“, warf Alastair hastig ein. „Ein großes Fest, am liebsten hier auf dem Schloss. Und du wirst unser Trauzeuge.“

Das Stöhnen von seinem Vater, der am anderen Tischende saß, war für Brett nicht zu überhören. Hastig hielt er Danny den Teller mit den Gänsekeulen hin, bevor der irgendetwas erwidern konnte. „Noch ein Stückchen?“ 

///

„So ein großer Kasten und ihr habt nicht genug Einzelkemenaten?“, wunderte sich Danny als Brett ihn am Abend in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer führte. Da ihr Gepäck von einem Dienstboten aufs Zimmer gebracht worden war und sie erst kurz vor dem Dinner angekommen waren und sich so nicht einmal frisch gemacht hatten, bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass er mit Brett das Zimmer teilen musste. „Was macht ihr mit all den Räumen? Den Familienschatz drin hüten? Oder die Familienleichen?“

Brett seufzte. Nun war wohl die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Eigentlich hätte Danyn aj schon beim Dinner ein Kronleuchter aufgehen müssen, aber offensichtlich hatte er die Bemerkungen des Onkels immer nur auf ihre ja unstrittig vorhandene – harmlose - Freundschaft bezogen. „Ich muss dir was sagen“, begann er und zog Danny ins Zimmer.

///

„DU HAST WAS!?!“

Brett hielt Danny hastig den Mund zu. „Nicht so laut“, bat er. „Diese Wände sind nicht so dick, wie sie aussehen.“

„Noch mal zum mitkapieren“, sagte Danny. „Du bist ein warmes Brüderlein und ich dein Bettwärmer, damit die holde family dich nicht für einen Single hält, der keinen abkriegt?“

„Ich bin nicht schwul“, wehrte sich Brett. „und das wissen die auch. Denke ich zumindest. Nur Onkel James nicht.“

„Und warum soll das gute Onkelchen dich für einen Bückling halten?“ 

„Onkel James ist schwul“, begann Brett.

„Was selbst ein Blindenhund nicht übersehen kann“, fiel Danny ihm ins Wort.

„Er ist deshalb von der Familie quasi verstoßen wurden, als er jung war. Er ging nach Südamerika und machte ein Vermögen. Als mein Großvater dieses Schloss verkaufen musste, weil die anderen Besitztümer einfach zu viel Geld verschlangen, hat er es ersteigert. Nun will er bestimmen, wem er es einmal vererbt.“

„Und damit du den Kasten kriegst, spielst du den Schwulibert?“

„Onkel James hat durchblicken lassen, dass er nur ein schwules Familienmitglied als Erbe einsetzt. Schon weil er den anderen noch immer nicht richtig verziehen hat, auch wenn oder gerade weil sie nun alle versuchen, sich wieder bei ihm einzuschmeicheln.“

„Aber warum du, warum nicht der gute Alastair?“ Danny ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. „Ich meine der ist so warm, der steigert die Raumtemperatur um 20 Grad.“

„Mein Vater will nicht, dass er es bekommt“, erklärte Brett. „Alastair ist kein Sinclair. Seine Mutter ist nur eine Großcousine meines Vaters mütterlicherseits. Aber er ist der einzig offen Schwule in der gesamten Verwandtschaft. Naja, und da die anderen männlichen Nachkommen im jüngeren Alter alle verheiratet oder zumindest verlobt sind, haben sie mich auserkoren. Glaube mir, ich bin selber alles andere als begeistert von der Idee.“

„Na wenigstens hast du Geschmack und mich als deinen Schnuckiputz ausgewählt.“

Brett setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Danny, aber du warst der einzige, der mir so kurzfristig einfiel. Mein Vater hat mich auch erst vor zwei Wochen angerufen. Ich hätte es dir natürlich sagen müssen, warum du hier bist. Ich hab mich einfach nicht getraut. Wenn du abreisen willst, dann verstehe ich das.“

„Papperlappp“, winkte nonchalant Danny ab. „Ich habe schon ganz andere verrückte Sachen gemacht. Das wird ein Spaß, glaube mir. Ich werde dir so einen perfekten warmen Bruder geben, dass das Schlösslein unter deinem hochwohlgeborenen Hintern wegschmilzt.“

Brett seufzte. Das war die zweite mögliche Reaktion gewesen, die er von Danny gefürchtet hatte, au0ßer einem K.O.-Schlag samt sofortiger Abreise, in welchem Falle er ebenfalls schleunigst das Weite gesucht und wahrscheinlich seinerseits ein Auswandern nach Südamerika in Betracht gezogen hätte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die geschockte Ablehnung nicht lieber gewesen wäre als Danny offensichtliche Begeisterung.

///

„Brett“, Onkel James nahm ihm am Morgen, als sie gleichzeitig aus ihren Zimmern traten, zur Seite. „Ihr müsst auf mich wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen.“

„Wie meinst du, Onkel James?, fragte er zurück, nicht verstehend worauf sein Onkel hinaus wollte.

„Bei Danny und dir war es die ganze Nacht so ruhig, Alastair und John hingegen... nun, ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, du und Danny, ihr braucht euch nicht zurückzuhalten. Ihr seid schließlich nur einmal jung und ich weiß doch, wie einem da die Hormone verrückt spielen.“ 

Brett war mittlerweile rot wie ein Krebs im Kochtopf und zog es vor statt einer Antwort hastig Richtung Bad zu eilen.

///

Dies war definitiv das schlimmste Weihnachtsfest seines Lebens, war Brett überzeugt, als er am nächsten Abend in sein Bett sank. Onkel James hatte aus irgendeinem ihm total unerfindlichen Grund einen Narren an Danny gefressen. Dieser unterhielt nicht nur ihn sondern die ganze Familie vor und nach den Mahlzeiten – und meist auch noch während - mit allerlei wilden Geschichten seines amourösen Lebens, nur dass er die üblicherweise dort vorkommenden Damen durch seine Wenigkeit ersetzte. Südamerika bekam irgendwie immer mehr Reiz für ihn. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich nie wieder bei seiner Familie blicken lassen können. Gesichertes Erbe hin oder her. Als gegen Abend der Weihnachtspunsch ausgeschenkt wurde, waren James und Danny dazu übergegangen, Hochzeitspläne zu schmieden. Und als sie sich zu vorgerückter Stunde endlich Richtung Schlafzimmer verabschiedeten, ließ Onkel James sie deutlich wissen, dass er in dieser Nacht erwartete, etwas von ihnen zu hören.

Danny war letzteres natürlich nicht entgangen. „Na dann lass uns mal die Wände dieser Fledermausfalle zum Wackeln bringen“, sagte er gut gelaunt und warf sich aufs Bett, kaum dass Brett die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Was?“ Brett starrte ihn an.

Danny stöhnte. „Oh Brett, steck mir deine große Latte rein.“ 

„Danny! Halt die Klappe!“ 

Danny sprang auf dem Bett auf und ab. „Ja, ja, du Hengst. Besorg’s mir richtig! Ahhhh! Ohhhhh!“

„Danny!“ Brett überlegte, ob es schwer sein würde, unauffällig eine Leiche in diesem Hause verschwinden zu lassen. Gab es nicht irgendwo vielleicht ein dunkles Verließ? Oder eine Dachkammer, die nie jemand aufsuchte?

„Nun steht doch nicht so als steifes Brett rum, Brettylein“, beschwerte sich Danny. „Komm her und mach mit.“

„Ich werde nicht deine Albernheiten...“, protestierte Brett.

Danny seufzte. „Willst du nun Onkelchen beerben, wenn er sich mal die Radieschen von unten anschaut oder nicht?“, fragte er und klopfte aufs Bett neben sich. „Dann leg dich mal ein bisschen ins zeug und geb’ den feurigen Liebhaber.“

Brett nickte. Sein Vater hatte ihm heute noch einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er erwartete, er werde erfolgreich sein – koste es, was es wolle. Er seufzte und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Na also und nun mal Action!“, befahl Danny. Er begann erneut laut zu stöhnen und auf und ab zu hüpfen, so dass das alte Bett quietschte.

„Du machst noch das Bett kaputt“, protestierte Brett.

„Durchlocht, nicht meckern, vögeln“, erwiderte Danny.

Brett seufzte, schloss die Augen und begann zu stöhnen. Gott, das war so peinlich. Er stöhnte ja nicht mal, wenn er... das heiß wenn er überhaupt mal... eigentlich hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr...

„Lauter“, befahl Danny. „Und mit etwas mehr Leidenschaft. Du hast Sex mit deinem Danny-Schatzi und bist nicht beim Zahnarzt. Und ich bin gut, dass können dir Hunderte quatsch Tausende bestätigen.“

Brett bemühte sich, lauter zu werden. Das Ganze war wirklich so albern. „Ich kann das nicht“, sagte er resignierend.

„Herrgottnochmal!“, fluchte Danny. „Muss man alles selber machen?“

Brett spürte, wie die Matratze sich bewegte, als Danny seine Position veränderte. Aber was fummelte der an seiner Hose rum? Plötzlich spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seiner Männlichkeit und schrie überrascht auf.

„Na geht doch“, ertönte Dannys zufriedene Stimme von unten. Kurz darauf war er zu beschäftigt, um noch irgendetwas zu sagen und Brett hatte plötzlich überhaupt keine Probleme mehr, zu stöhnen. 

 

.


End file.
